Shakugan no Uzumaki
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: My take on Dracoalo117's Naruto hates the Yondaime challenge. Naruto is attacked by Hecate after the second exam to steal the power inside him. With this power Naruto will make his mother proud and curse his father with Flaming Hair and Blazing Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Shakugan no Uzumaki

Full Summary: This is a crossover of Naruto and Shakugan no Shana. At the age of fifteen just after 2nd stage of the chunin exams Naruto Uzumaki is attacked is attacked by strange being called a Crimson Denizen who wished to possess the hidden power within him.

Chapter One: Nice to meet you Uzumaki-kun

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei. Always playing favorites with Sasuke-teme"

A young Naruto Uzumaki grumbled as he walked down the street away from the hospital. The second stage of Konoha's chunin exams had just been completed and he gone to see if Sasuke and Hinata were alright. He had run into Kakashi while visiting Hinata and asked for training to defeat Neji. But Kakashi just blew him off, saying Naruto had no real talent as a shinobi and that Sasuke deserved his help more. The he tried to pass Naruto off to that pervert that looks after Konohamaru when Naruto cussed him out and told him to piss off.

Now he was simply wandering, trying to think of some kind of training to make himself stronger. As he entered the local training ground he noticed he was the only one there and sighed.

"_Memories, give me your memories and your power!"_

He heard before something strange happened. The sky glowed red and everything around him froze, it was like he had stepped into another world. Spinning around with a kunai drawn Naruto took notice of his surroundings, his eyes finally landed on something they shouldn't have been there. A young girl carrying a staff.

She had pale colored skin that was almost on par with Hinata's. She wore something similar to a priestess robe, all in white with a hat. Small rectangular earrings hung from her ears and a triangular priest staff held in her hand. She pointed the staff towards him, the rings at the end clanging together. "Give me your memories" she whispered. "Look I don't know what your talking about but your not getting anything from me" Naruto voiced.

"I will take them, your memories will fill the void inside me, and I will finally be complete" she voiced with a smile. She charged as did Naruto, swinging down with the staff Naruto blocked with the kunai and dodged to the right as the staff slammed into the ground. He threw the kunai forcing the girl to dodge as he formed a hand sign.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A hundred Naruto's formed around the girl all pulling out kunai but she didn't even flinch.

"Aster"

A single word spoken and hundreds of blue energy beams fired from the staff, impaling all the clones and destroying them. The original took a hit to the shoulder, sending him flying into a tree and through it to the other side. Spitting out some blood Naruto struggled back to his feet, not noticing the red colored chakra wrapping around him. The girl began to advance towards him but suddenly stopped; noticing the energy around the boy and the effects it was having on his body.

"Power of Existence, Flaming hair with blazing eyes"

She whispered as she watched Naruto take a step forward.

"Hecate"

She heard as another person arrived, a person obviously male judging by the voice, wrapped in a black cloak.

"We must go, the Chanter of Elegies is near" he voiced.

"Very well" she voiced as she turned back to Naruto, a small smile on her face. "We'll meet again, Flaming Hair with blazing eyes" before she vanished in a burst of light, the cloaked figure following. The energy surrounding Naruto vanished causing him to drop to the ground, the environment around him slowly returned to normal as time started up again.

"What the hell was that?" he gasped out trying to catch his breath.

"That was a Crimson Denizen"

He heard as a woman walked into the training grounds. She was beautiful with long flowing blonde hair. She was dressed in a blue suit with black heels, an old book hung from her shoulder in a leather harness.

"A Crimson what?" Naruto asked confused. "A Crimson Denizen, a Lord of the Crimson World" she explained. Eyeing the blond child infront of her she sighed, he looked like a complete mess, Hecate beat him pretty good even when she was holding back. "So kid what's your name?" she asked.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki" he answered as he took her hand and got back to his feet.

"Pleased to meet you Uzumaki-kun, my name is Margery Daw and I'm a Flame Haze"

(End of Chapter)

I hope you enjoyed this. If enough like it I may continue, but this just an experiment at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Secret Heritage of Uzumaki

In was later on now that Naruto found himself sitting in a bar with the blonde haired woman called Margery Daw. She was explaining all about Crimson Denizens, Flame Hazes and the true nature of the world. Not being the most intelligent kid on the block Naruto questioned everything he was told expecially about the denizens.

"So that girl, Hecate, why did she attack me? She kept saying about taking my memories and my power to fill some void thing inside her" Naruto asked as he devoured a bowl of ramen while Margery nursed a glass of sake. "Hecate has the ability to absorb a vast amount of Power of Existance, though if she came after you that must mean you have an incrediable amount inside you. Though it is surprising to see Hecate doing anything on her own" Margery voiced.

"Oh yeah she also called me Flaming Hair with Blazing eyes" Naruto added which made Margery freeze. "Are you sure that's what she called you?" Margery asked, a serious tone in her voice. "Yeah, she seemed to get really happy after that but then had to leave" Naruto replied. "Your last names Uzumaki right?" Margery spoke. "Of course, why what's wrong?" Naruto questioned. "Nothing" she replied. Reaching into her book she pulled out a white bookmark and handed it to Naruto. "If your attacked again by any denizens just charge some chakra into this and I'll find your location" she explained as she got up to leave. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked as she turned to leave.

"I've got some business with the Hokage, prehaps I'll see you later Naruto-kun" Margery waved as she walked off leaving Naruto to enjoy the rest of his ramen.

With Margery…

"You think he's HER son?" she asked quietly.

"_No dought about it, he's even as clueless as she was when she was hanging out with that mystes"_ the book hanging from her shoulder replied.

"The hokage has got to answer for. The child of a Flame Haze is a really powerful force in the crimson world. Without training he could destroy himself and everything around him" Margery spoke.

"_So what? Are you Margery Daw my beautiful vessel of destruction going to train the kid?"_

"Of course not, that's what the other two are for" Margery smirked.

"_HAHAHAHA! Your really gonna give him the Specialist of Everything? I wonder how she and that old fart of a crimson lord will react to this. HAHAHAHAHAH!"_

Hokage Tower…

Sarutobi sighed as defeated another pile of the evil, vile paperwork. He wished something would happen to give him a break from all this work.

The door slammed open, knocking all the unfinished paperwork off his desk from the force of the wind. A beautiful blonde haired woman was standing in the doorway, the two anbu that were suppose to be guarding the door were lying motionless on the ground. "You got a lot to answer to you old fart!" she shouted as she marched in.

"I beg your pardon?" Sarutobi asked, his tone serious, trying to judge if she was a threat.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP SHANA UZUMAKI'S CHILD FROM HIS HERITAGE!"

Sarutobi's eyes went wide. He was about to question her when she started in on him again. "You stupid bastard! He was attacked by a denizen eariler today and if I hadn't been nearby he would have been captured and most likely killed!" she screamed in his face. "Why don't you explain just who you are and how you know about Kushina" Sarutobi voiced.

"The names names Margery Daw, I'm a flame haze, her old rival and her name is Shana you prick. Kushina is just a name she came up with to call herself after the last great war" Margery explained. After hearing who she was Sarutobi had to sit down, he never imagened someone like her showing up here. "I need a smoke" he sighed. "I need a drink but we don't have time so start talking before I march back to him and tell him everything about his mother" Margery voiced.

""Fine I'll tell you everything, but Naruto cannot know any of this" Sarutobi explained. "Too late old man, Naruto knows all about the Crimson World and everything in it. He's been attacked by a denizen and been called Flaming Hair with Blazing Eyes, he's going to find out soon and it should be from someone he trusts then an enemy" Margery sighed as she sat down.

As the two began talking something was going on far about the elemental nations.

"So did he have it?" A black cloaked figure asked as he enter the chapel and stood next to the kneeling pale girl.

"I believe so, but there's a problem" Hecate replied.

"Flaming Hair with Blazing eyes. Think he's related?" the figure asked.

"Don't know, but things will get interesting again from here" Hecate smiled.

"She disappeared after the Mystes finally died, who knows what happened to her" the figure spoke.

"Nine different vessels, spread across the nations. One possess it" the figure added.

"Midnight Lost Child, I will have you again" Hecate voiced softly as she returned to prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Truth revealed

It was late in the evening when he was called into the Hokage's office. Naruto didn't understand what was going on when he entered the office, the old man was there along with that woman Margery Daw, and they had serious looks on their faces. "Naruto I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you" Sarutobi spoke as Naruto took a seat. "I told you that I had no idea who your parents were and that they died in the Kyuubi attack, the truth is I partially lied to you" he explained.

"You lied to me? About which part?" Naruto exclaimed, visibly upset that he had been lied to all these years by someone he trusted. "Your parents did die in the attack but I did know who they were" Sarutobi voiced as he opened a drawer in his desk and took out a photo which he handed the young blond. Naruto stared in awe at the woman, she was beautiful. It was a picture of a red haired woman with amber eyes; she was dressed in a red kimono with a black cloak on her shoulders. In her left hand was a sword with flames surrounding it. Around his neck was a strange chain necklace with an even stranger pendant hanging from it that glowed. Finally he could see what looked like large wings of fire behind her.

"This is your mother, her name was Kushina Uzumaki from the land of Whirlpool" Sarutobi explained only to get wacked across the head by Margery. "Tell his her real name you bastard or I will!" she shouted. Naruto looked confused until he realized the old man tried to lie to him again. "Fine, her real name is Shana Uzumaki, and like Margery she was a flame haze" Sarutobi voiced as he rubbed the bruise on his head.

"Flaming Hair with Blazing eyes" Naruto whispered.

"Yes that was your mother's title back when she was younger. She didn't get the name Shana until later by a strange Mystes she sworn to protect" Margery voiced. "You must understand Naruto that I had to keep this a secret, if your mother's enemies had found out about you then they would have killed you" Sarutobi voiced but was disturbed by the look on Naruto's face. "So you lied to me, for years, making me think I was abandoned by my parents and was left to be treated like shit by the villagers" Naruto spoke, his voice cold. He turned to Margery and locked eyes with her.

"The Kyuubi was a denizen wasn't he? One my mother couldn't defeat?" he asked.

"Actually no, your mother could have quite easily defeated him. I believe it was the reason she was with child that she didn't fight and that your father interfered" Margery voiced. "Your father was Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage of the village" Sarutobi added.

"I already knew that" Naruto's answered replied him.

"You knew? For how long?" He questioned, wanting to find who could have let the secret slip.

"I've know since I was five, one of my attackers claimed he didn't care if I was the Hokage's son, he was going to kill me anyway and was about to stab we when weasel stopped him" Naruto explained.

"_So Itachi Uchiha was involved"_ Sarutobi thought.

"I don't give a shit about him; he is no longer my father as he has done nothing to be my father. I will not take his name and I don't give a shit about what ever he left me if he did leave me anything at all. I want to learn about my mother and begin training in her style" Naruto exclaimed.

"But Naruto!" Sarutobi voiced only to get a nasty glare from the blond.

"I will never be his son, I HATE HIM FOR RUINING MY LIFE!"

He turned to leave when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Before you run off to brood perhaps you can explain why you have a powerful illusion on you?" she asked. "Illusion? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Your entire body is covered in a powerful unrestricted method, its similar to the one Shana used to hide herself in the human world" Margery explained. They turned to the Hokage, who was looking even more guilty then before. "Old man? Naruto asked. "Your father asked me to do it just before he died, many had witnessed him sealing the fox inside you and he wanted to change your appearance for your protection" he voiced only for killing intent to erupt from the blond. "You mean my appearance for the past fifteen years has all been a lie? What have you also lied to me about? Am I really a girl instead of a guy or something?" he asked.

"No your male, I just changed your skin tone, eye and hair color, and gave you those whisker marks" Sarutobi explained.

"I no longer have any trust in you old man, this will be last time I come to you for anything. After the chunin exams are over I'm quitting as a ninja and will focus on my mother's line of work from now on" Naruto explained and quickly left before the old man could respond. Margery went after him, leaving the old man to quietly reflect on all his past mistakes. He looked onto his desk and noticed the scroll with Shana's things in it were gone, Margery must have taken it.

"I'm sorry Minato, I tried to keep him from finding out as per your wishes, but something's aren't meant to be.

With Naruto, Apartment Complex…

"So kid ready for me to break the unrestricted method?" Margery asked as they entered the building. "Yeah, the sooner I can stop looking like this the better" Naruto replied.

Entering his apartment Naruto cleared a large area while Margery began flipping through her book to find the method the Hokage had used to alter Naruto's appearance. Soon she found it and began chanting is some language Naruto didn't understand while he lay on the floor. His body began to glow and unbelievable pain coursed through him. Margery watched in awe as the blond boy infront of her morphed before her eyes. He grey several inches, his skin tone lightened to match that of his mothers. The whisker like marks on his face vanished, his hair turned darker to nearly black, his eyes a grayish brown. Finally a strange seal appeared on the underside of his left arm in the shape of a flame.

"_He looks like a male version of you Shana" _Margery thought.

Naruto sat up, his brown eyes locking with hers. "So how do I look?" he asked. "Like your mother mid, though I do wonder what's with the seal?" she asked pointing to the marking on his left arm. Looking at the strange seal he turned to the elder blonde as he didn't know much about seals. "That's a blood seal that Shana used long ago, only one with Uzumaki blood can activate it" she voiced.

Biting his thumb, Naruto ran the bloody finger over the seal and a white flash filled the room, when it cleared Margery had a smile on her face.

"The Nietono no Shana" she whispered.

Indeed, it was the flaming sword Naruto has seen in his mother's photo only without the flames. It was as light as a feather and he could feel the overwealming power flowing through it. Margery pulled out the scroll she swiped from the hokage and opened it, inside they found a small black book with Shana's name on it in gold, the long black coat Shana wore in the photo and the pendant minus the chain she wore.

"Well this is Alastor's pendant but he isn't sealed in it anymore. Shana must have used his power along time ago to death some powerful enemy" she voiced as she handed it to Naruto. "Well kid I'm going to get a drink, I'll see you later to being your training to be a flame haze" she smiled as she left.

He was so overwealmed by all of this, his mother wasn't normal, his father a bastard, his so called grandfather had been lying to him and he was the son of the villages so called hero but treated like shit anyway.

"**We need to talk brat"**

Was all he heard before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Birth of a Flame Haze

When he came to Naruto was sitting in knee deep red water. He looked like he was in a sewer but it had weird red pipes allover the place that connected to blue pipes. He would have taken the time to explore had he not been interrupted.

"**Stop fooling around gaki and come to me!"**

The deep voice sounded as a red light lit up at the other end of the tunnel. Shrugging Naruto started to walk, keeping an eye on everything around him as he made his way to the mysterious voice. After what seemed like hours he entered a large chamber where all the red pipes he had seen were connecting to a large cage at the back of the room. As he stepped closer he could feel intense heat and powerful killing intent spill out of the cage as giant red eyes opened to stare him.

"**Welcome"**

"I take it you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Denizen of the Crimson World" Naruto spoke.

"**How about that, you know who I really am. Your a lot smarted then I thought but then again you are her son after all" **The Kyuubi spoke.

"You knew my mother?" Naruto asked.

"**I knew her very well. She was the only flame haze that managed to beat me in an all out fight. She let me live on a whim, telling me she never had such a challenging opponent before" **The fox explained.

"Why did you attack Konoha then if you knew my mother was here?" Naruto asked.

"**It was that bastard father of yours gaki! Minato attacked me thinking about stealing my power to make Konoha the strongest nation in the world. He planned on using an extremely powerful unrestricted method to seal me and my treasure away into you and that would make you the most powerful shinobi to ever live" **The fox voiced.

"You mean my father did this on purpose? But he was a normal human, he shouldn't be able to even touch a denizen let alone seal one away!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"**Normally that would be the case however your father also held a treasure of the crimson world. That special tri-blade kunai he wielded had a special power, to grant those who wield it the power to control time for short periods. His "Flying Thunder God" technique was just a bastardized version of the treasures power. It gave him the ability to combat me for a short time until he could cast another unrestricted method to seal me away, but I got the jump on him at the last second" **The fox smirked.

Seeing Naruto's confused expression he decided to explain.

"**Your father used Alastor's power that was sealed inside your mother's pendant to seal me away into you. However at the last second I managed to strike him a fatal blow and ripped the Power of Existence out of his body so that only a small torch remained. He remained alive long enough to inform Sarutobi about you and plan out your life before fading away. He wanted Sarutobi to make you into the ultimate shinobi and hide away any trace of your mother after she died giving birth to you" **The fox finished.

"So my entire life has been a lie all caused by my father who wanted me to be some ultimate weapon? I really was a fool to believe in this village" Naruto spoke sadly and sat down in the water.

"**Rest assured gaki that your mother protested against this with all her strength but could do nothing to stop this from happening. She left you her sword and items in case you ever discovered the truth and wanted to take up her profession. But enough about this we have something else to discuss" **The fox explained as Naruto looked up to him.

"**Thanks to that seal Orochimaru placed on you during the exam my power of existence has calmed enough for you to use it effectively. Now you can gain access to my power and the treasure I hold. That along with your mothers abilities will make a powerful force in this world" **he smiled as he sat down, his tails shuffling behind him.

"You mentioned that before, what treasure is it?" Naruto asked, curious about what kind of treasure a powerful denizen like him would have.

"**It is called the Collar of Empowerment. It was created by the Master Alchemist Johan while he and his lover Pheles were creating another treasure called the Midnight Lost Child to give Johan eternal life. The Collar created immense amounts of power of existence and grants its user absolute control over that power. Only a handful of denizens could use this treasure due to the amount of power it created, you in fact met one earlier today, the High Throne Hecate" **the fox explained.

"So Hecate wants the collar and that's the reason she attacked me?" Naruto asked.

"**No. Hecate most likely wants the Midnight Lost Child because she was able to sync with it before many years ago. It was inside a Mystes names Yuji that your mother fought to protect before he died. Afterwards it was sent to another location most likely somewhere in the elemental nations. She attacked you because the power generated by the Collar and the Lost Child are the same, the only difference being the Midnight Lost Child replaces power that has been lost while the chain creates it constantly" **he explained to the former blond as he listened to every detail.

"So what now? How do I get training for this? There's no way I'm going to the old man after everything I've heard" Naruto voiced as he got to his feet.

"**I will give you instructions, as I have battled your mother at her best I know of all of her abilities and powers. As we have been talking I have unlocked your fire powers so that they can manifest outside your body. You will need to condition your body to handle your new powers but with the way you train that won't be a problem" **he voiced as Naruto turned to leave.

"I'll come visit again soon, I'd like to know more about my mother" he spoke as he left the chamber.

Outside Mindscape…

Naruto awoke, still lying on the floor where he had passed out. Getting to his feet he felt strange weight around his neck, looking into the mirror on the wall he saw it. An onyx colored metal collar was around his neck. In the center of it was a red glowing kanji symbol for "Empowerment". He felt like his entire body was on fire as he grasped his mothers sword, black and red flames erupted from the hilt and spread down the blade. His black hair turned red and his eyes turned an amber gold that dimly glowed. From his back came two giant flame like angel wings that spread wide.

"I am the new Flaming Hair, Blazing Eyed hunter, son of Shana, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Training and Results

It had been over three weeks since Naruto unlocked his mother's powers. With help from the fox and Margery he was well on his way to mastering his powers. Thanks to the collar around his neck Naruto had an overwhelming amount of Power of Existence in him to perform spells and fire magic and unlike his mother didn't have to hold back to conserve power. During this time he had not seen or heard from his sensei or his team but then again he didn't expect to. Kakashi was mostly likely off teaching Sasuke and Sakura was most likely sitting at home trying to diet and make herself look pretty for Sasuke. He honestly didn't know what he had ever seen in that girl but he didn't like her anymore.

The stories of his mother made him look at women in a different light now. His mother was powerful, feared throughout the Crimson World and respected by Lords and Denizens. Sakura was nothing more then a fan girl who did nothing but shriek and try to look pretty for some boy. Naruto's attention had also been caught by another girl, Hinata Hyuga. One night while training his wings Naruto had flown over a training ground to find the white eyed girl beating a training log into submission. She later passed out under a tree being too tired to walk back to the Hyuga Compound. Naruto had taken his old orange jacket and draped it over her to keep her warm and kept an eye on her all night while he trained to control his flight.

Let's just say the following morning after Naruto left and Hinata awoke the color of her face could make his crimson flames jealous. When Naruto came back he noticed Hinata was gone and so was his jacket but didn't worry, if Hinata had it then it was in good hands. During these weeks the Third Hokage had also tried to involve himself with Naruto's training, trying to get him to focus on ninjutsu instead of his mother's abilities. Naruto ignored him and any attempt he made, even rejecting the honor of training with one of the legendary sannin, a man named Jiraiya.

Margery gave him access to her book of Unrestricted Methods and allowed him to learn a few but none that would cause widespread destruction and damage. Using the Shadow Clone method which he found out about from Iruka he made hundred of clones to learn the spells for hours. Sword training was much harder though. The only jonin in the village that could teach him wouldn't do it because the Hokage ordered him not to. So Naruto was left without a teacher and had to rely on the Kyuubi's memories of his mother battling to learn. Shana's fighting style wasn't that complex but combining it with unrestricted methods and taijutu was proving to be difficult.

Naruto's wardrobe had changed quite a bit too. He had rid himself of his orange jumpsuit that the Third had gotten him for his birthday. His jacket was with Hinata but he had burned the pants with his fire to remove it from this earth forever. His shinobi shoes were also gone, replaced with a pair of comfortable black steel toed boots. His pants were specially made by Margery with fire proof cloth. They were black with crimson red bands going down both sides. He wore an enhanced black steel mesh shirt that provided protection against blades, fangs, claws, etc. He also had his mother's jacket that was also an unrestricted method for storing his sword and other items. Finally he wore a headband that was made from the ribbon his mother wore on her school uniform when she was younger. He had gotten Hinata to make it and promised to thank her for it somehow, that was also how he got a date with the heiress the first time.

Currently it was the afternoon and he was flying over the large canon on the outskirts of the village, training his ability to fight in midflight. He was also avoiding that prick Jiraiya who wanted to train him to summon toads of all things. Had he said dragons then he would have been interested by a Flame Haze had no need for summons without fire ability so he ignored the white haired pervert.

"Come on kid! Just sign the contract already!" Jiraiya yelled as Naruto glided along. "I told you no. I have no use for something that goes completely against my way of doing things. "Listen kid there going to be time when you need help in battle and no one around to do it, summons will help you out a lot during those times. Besides your father held this contract too before he died and he'd want you to sign it" Jiraiya explained.

"Ok now I know I will never sign that if my bastard father wanted me too. I told the old man I was quitting after these stupid exams are over with and becoming a full time Flame Haze. I don't care what you, he, or anyone else says I am not going to listen to people that have lied to me over and over again for my entire life" Naruto voiced.

"But Naruto!" he shouted as Naruto's wings flapped and took him high into the air. "No buts you perv, go back to that lying bastard and tell him to piss off!" he shouted as he flew away leaving the sannin to his thoughts.

"_Damn that old man! How could have let Naruto know about Shana? This is ruining the plans we made to defeat the Akatsuki! I've got to somehow convince Naruto to continue his training to become a shinobi or the plan will fail and all this planning will be for nothing"_

He thought as he walked away, not noticing he was being watched by a blue haired, white eyed girl.

Crimson World…

"So that boy is Shana's son?" a cloaked figured asked. "Indeed and what's more he is the vessel for Kyuubi no Kitsune, bound together by Alastor the Flame of the Heavens power and he has the Collar of Empowerment and the Nietono no Shana" another figure spoke. "Interesting for one so young to hold such power and potential, he will only continue to grow stronger should he remain in the human world" a third spoke.

"Also Hecate has made a move, she's targeting him, believes he has the Midnight Lost Child" The first spoke again. "Let the girl do as she wishes, perhaps the boy will do us a favor and destroy her, he certainly has enough power to do so and Hecate has always been a thorn in our sides" The third replied. "If Hecate believes he has the treasure then surely this will get Pheles's attention as well, she could also target the boy" The second spoke. "We shall monitor him at all times then, but we shall put him to a test to see his true strength later" The third spoke.

Elemental Nations, Konoha, Market District…

She entered the lone Ramen stand at the corner hoping to find him there. She was Hinata Hyuga, the fourteen year old heiress of the Hyuga clan. She had seen Naruto flying away from Master Jiraiya earlier that day and wanted to talk to the former blond. She was one of the select few that knew the truth about Naruto, his mother and the Crimson World. Her mother Hitomai before she died was good friends with Shana and always talked about their children getting together when they were older. Hiashi also favored Naruto due to his mother and she had saved him from a denizen when he was still a chunin. When Hinata came home this morning with Naruto's jacket and told her father that Naruto had awakened he was shocked to say the least.

She had currently forgone wearing her old jacket and was in a simple black t-shirt that clung her impressive figure. The sleeves of Naruto's old jacket were tied in a knot around her waist and hung down her ass, her old blue pants traded for simple black jeans with shoes to match. She still wore her forehead protector around her neck.

When Hinata had met up with Naruto after he had awakened she told him the truth. She told him she knew everything from the moment they were in the academy but was threatened to keep quiet. He father informed her that the hokage would severally punish anyone regardless of age or rank if anyone revealed the truth about his mother. It was also because of this that Hiashi had to be harsh on her early in life to make it seem he was punishing her for wanting to tell Naruto the truth, but it was all an act to save face.

She actually had a good relationship with her father and always had. They put on an act to keep the Hokage's spies in the Hyuga Complex for reporting about Hinata's want to tell the truth about Shana's past. Now that Naruto had learned and was not trying to hide it, it was alright to be more open in the compound. Hiashi encouraged her to seek out and befriend Naruto, even giving her permission to date him if he asked. The past three weeks had been enlightening for her as she learned more and more about the former blond. He was very open with her, trusted her and valued her opinion when most would ignore her. They had been on three dates so far and Hinata was hoping to ask Naruto over to dinner at the complex since her father was pushing for it.

She found him atop the Hokage monuments, his flaming hair and glowing eyes watching over the village. "You seem upset?" Hinata asked. "Soon I will have to reveal my powers in front of everyone, the council will push for me to be a breeder or have me imprisoned to keep me in the village. You are the only thing keeping me here" Naruto voiced. "Father will protect you, you have the entire Hyuga clan backing you, nothing will happen to you" Hinata spoke, coming up and wrapping her arms around him. "If you are forced to leave, I'll go with you, father would understand" she whispered. "Thank you Hinata-chan, I should have noticed you sooner then wasting my time on that pink haired fan girl" Naruto replied, turning in her embrace to hug her back.

As the two walked back and down the trail they failed to notice the white clad girl watching them, an annoyed look in her eyes. "Flaming hair and blazing eyes, I will have you" she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Night before the Finals

With Naruto…

He was at his wits end. Everyday he would get called to the Hokage's office, everyday Sarutobi would try to convince him to stay after the exams. Jiraiya showed up at his apartment, followed him to the ramen bar, even to Hinata's place. Sarutobi ordered chunin, jonin, even a couple anbu to offer training to the former blond but Naruto rejected all their attempts. However the Hokage went a little too far when Naruto caught an Anbu after he snuck into his apartment to steal his mother's sword. Naruto sent him to the hospital with many second degree burns and a warning to other anbu not to make attempts like that again. Currently Naruto was flying high in the sky, watching over the village, taking notice of several shinobi watching him, most likely on the Hokage's orders.

"_Father wanted me to be a living weapon, the ultimate shinobi. He ruined my life, hid everything about my mother, and basically tried to run my life from the grave. I should leave this village, never look back and take Hinata-chan with me"_

"_**It is a good idea brat. Though the hokage would most likely pursue you to the ends of the Earth. After all you were meant to be Konoha's weapon"**_

"_I know and these attempts to make me quit training to become a flame haze are getting harder to ignore. He's got shinobi trying to steal my mother's things now and that pervert Jiraiya is getting more serious about trying to train me"_

"_**Your powers have really improved, you're still not on par with your mother but you are getting there. I'd say you're about a third in strength against her and that's against normal denizens. If someone like Hecate shows up you don't stand a chance"**_

"_Then we'll up the training after the exams. I'll travel to Wave Country or Spring Country to escape Konoha. They'll keep me safe since I'm a national hero there"_

Hyuga Estate… Hinata Hyuga

She had never seen Naruto like that, he was usually so happy and carefree but now… he had changed. This situation with the Hokage, his father and his mother was really getting to him. She told her father that Naruto may wish to leave Konoha after the finals; Hiashi gave her permission to pursue him as long as she did everything in her power to keep the clan secrets safe. She was also very careful outside of the compound, more then once she felt the eyes of Anbu black ops watching her. It seemed Naruto's condition as a future flame haze was a huge deal.

Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed and flipped off the light. Noticing how the Anbu outside her window leaped away to report in.

Hokage Tower… Sarutobi

"He's stilling refusing your training?" the Third asked in disbelief. "Yes, and I must say it was foolish of you to try and steal his mother's sword. Now he's even more determined to avoid me and anyone you send to offer training" Jiraiya voiced. "From what my Anbu tell me Naruto's powers have grown since I last saw him. He can fly for up to two hours now and can use his fire powers without the sword. Not to mention he has countless spells thanks to Margery's training" Sarutobi sighed. "None of the anbu have managed to find the chanter, she vanishes into thin air and leaves no trace" Jiraiya replied.

"Redouble your efforts, if he still refuses we may have to take drastic measures" Sarutobi voiced with a serious tone. "Like what? Memory seals to lock away everything he's learned? Imprison him until he chooses to be a shinobi? You can't just use force sensei" Jiraiya pointed out. "I may not have a choice, Kumo has two demon containers, so does Iwa and Mist has one, hell even Waterfall has one and all of them are under the rulers control. Konoha must have Naruto under control or we'll look weak, and we must ensure no one from the Akatsuki get a hold of Naruto. With the way he is he may willingly join them now that he knows just what the Kyuubi is" Sarutobi voiced.

Far From Konoha…

Nine figures appeared, each standing on the finger of a giant statue of a beast with nine eyes.

"Itachi Report" Pein spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki has found his heritage. He is the son of Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage" Itachi replied.

"No shit? Damn just wait tell my old village finds out" Deidara smirked

"No, Iwa will not learn of this. We cannot allow the vessel to fall into another villages hands" Pein voiced, glaring at Deidara.

"Also it seems Naruto-kun has grown angry at the Third Hokage, it seems his mother was kept hidden from him and his father tuned him into a vessel in hope he would become the ultimate weapon for the village" Itachi reported.

"Interesting, just who was his mother?" Konan asked.

"Kushina Uzumaki and she was something called a Flame Haze" Itachi replied.

Pein and Konan seemed to go stiff, their eyes shifting to each other.

"A flame haze? You are certain" Pein asked.

"That's what the info suggests. He has been seen flying around Konoha with flaming wings" Itachi spoke.

"Continue surveillance on him, report any finds directly to me" Pein ordered as he and Konan flickered out. One by one the other seven figures vanished, returning to their bodies to continue whatever they were doing.

Land of Rain: Ame Tower…

"A Flame Haze with fiery wings" Pein spoke softly. "You think he's related to her? Konan asked. "I don't know. But if he is related to her then I must meet him soon, I will not allow him to fall into Madara's hands if he is a member of her family" Pein voiced, tightening his hands into fist. "It has been many years since we last saw her, it was the day after we lost to Hanzo, she took care of us" Konan smiled.

"I wonder if he is related to Shana" Pein voiced.

Crimson World… Hecate…

"Aster"

She voiced as she fired thousands of laser beams, killing hundreds of low level denizens before her. She couldn't get them out of her head, the Flaming Haired, Blazing eyed hunter and the pearl eyed blue haired girl, them standing together looking out over the village. Narrowing her eyes she cleaved another denizen in half with her staff, absorbing its Power of Existence as it died. Sighing she floated up to the large castle hanging in the sky, she needed some time to rest. She knew approaching him would be difficult since she attacked him the last time they crossed paths, but she was confident in her own abilities to take him on if things became violent.

Konoha: Naruto's Apartment Complex…

Having activated the security seals he sat down and pulled out the small black book with his mothers name on it in gold. He had discovered it was his mother's diary and had been reading it ever since he began his training to become a Flame Haze. It told all about his mother's childhood at Alastor's Castle, how she met Yuji and formed a deep love with him after many years. It also told of Yuji's death, how he had been killed saving Shana from being killed by a powerful Denizen called "Silver" that had been fully resurrected after absorbing the Midnight Lost Child a second time. Yuji made Shana swear to find her happiness after his death and she left Tokyo in search of her happiness.

Many years later she came to the elemental nations during the last Great War. She stayed in the Land of Fire and ended up joining the way when Iwa wanted to capture her for her flame powers. It was during a great battle she crossed paths with Minato Namikaze and ended up impressing him so much he became infatuated with her. At first Shana rejected him as she was still recovering from the loss of Yuji but shortly over time she began to open up to him and accept him as a friend and then a lover. A few years later she told Minato everything about herself and the Crimson World, much like she had Yuji when they first met. Minato still accepted her and later asked her to marry him.

However that was when everything turned sour. While looking around his estate one day Shana discovered the original Tri-Bladed Kunai Minato had used to develop the replicas for his Flying Thunder God Technique. It was a powerful treasure of the Crimson World capable of transporting the wielder through a space/time dimension for very short periods, something a normal human should never wield. She had been eight months pregnant at the time and forbidden from using her powers, training, or fighting that could endanger the baby's life. When she confronted him about him he turned violent, claiming Shana wanted the treasure for herself and wanted to take his power away. She tried to tell his she didn't, that she was concerned for his safety and whatever affects the treasure was having on his body and mind but he didn't listen. Things continued down hill from there, Minato ignored her or treated her like a second class citizen, demanding to want more info on the Crimson World and any other treasures that existed in the human world.

She knew Minato was becoming obsessed with the power of the Crimson World had and decided to take measures to ensure she didn't lose her own treasures. She created a seal her friend Hitomai showed her, a seal she would place on her child that held the items that were precious to her. Things like her cloak, sword, diary and treasures like the Fire-Repelling Ring and Blood-Sucker sword that Naruto couldn't wield just yet. She had wanted to seal Alastor's pendant as well but feared she may need its power to protect herself.

Then came Oct 10, the day of Naruto's birth. It was the very last entry in the diary and it was this entry that made Naruto's blood boil. Shana had been in the hospital getting ready to give birth, her friends Hitomai Hyuga and Mikoto Uchiha were there helping her. It was then a portal to the Crimson World appeared and from it came Kyuubi no Kitsune. No one was sure how the Kyuubi had been summoned but now Naruto knew his father was somehow involved with it. Minato had come to the hospital to speak with Shana, claiming she should just rest and make sure their child was safe while he held off the Kyuubi. Shana never noticed her pendent with Alastor's power in it was missing until much later. Right after giving birth she placed the seal under Naruto's arm and used an advanced spell to hide it from being detected; she had complications during the birthing process and according to the doctor would not live very long due to blood loss. It was at this time that Minato returned, Shana's eyes seeing that he had become a torch thanks to having his Power of Existence ripped out of him. Seeing that Shana was dying and he would cease to exist soon anyway he decided to brag about his plan that Sarutobi was already starting, how he would use Alastor's power to seal the Kyuubi into their son and he would become the most powerful force in this world. She begged, pleaded for him not to do it but he ignored her, ripped Naruto out of her arms and left to finish the sealing process.

His mother's last words were about how much she loved him despite his father's blood running through his veins, and that to follow whatever path he wishes as long as he was happy.

He grit his teeth as he read once again what his father did to him and his mother, how he wished he could meet him and cleave his head off before burning his to ashes. Once the chunin exams were over he was going to leave this village for good and take Hinata with him, they were going to find someplace where they could be happy and free from the shinobi world.

"Night Kyuubi" he whispered as he turned off the light.

"**Night kit, give'em hell tomorrow and don't take any shit!"**


End file.
